poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc
'''Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc '''is a new movie. Summary Ryan and the gang go to the Monsters. Inc world to meet Mike and Sulley and help them return a child named Boo to her door before Randal Boggs can get his scaley hands on her. While these events occur, Gaia Everfree struggles with keeping her magic a secret and control the strange things she causes to happen. Plot Prologue: Going to the Monster world The film starts at Skylander Academy where Crash and Gaia are going to have a race to where Ryan and the Golden King (a Golden Queen version of Ryan) is. When Pop Fizz shows up and raises the green flag and Crash start running while Gaia just floats to the pole at the finish line. Then, after Gaia is proclaimed the winner, her geodes start to glow. Gaia realizes its the Cutie World Map calling her. The geodes float off her necklace and they lead her and the others to Twilight's castle. When they arrive at the Cutie World Map, Twilight, Nightfall Twinkle (Twilight's pre-princess self and a hero from another dimension), Codylight (A Twilight Sparkle version of Cody from another dimension) and Starlight Glimmer saw that the Map was showing a world in the shape of an M with an eye in the middle. Starlight tells them this world is inhabited by monsters big, small, short and tall. The gang grabs the geodes and give them to Gaia (who is unsure about using magic from the EG world) and Ryan takes Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS to go to the Monsters, Inc world. There, they find themselves in a bedroom at nighttime. Crash looks at a clock and told everyone that they should get some rest. Sci-Ryan and Gaia go to the bed but then they hear a noise as they get snuggled in. Crash hopes it's Megatron coming back to get Sunset but it's not. They hear the door open and look around in fear. They saw a monster's arm hanging from the door and shut their eyes. They open them again and see a coat hanging from the door, relax and settle back. A shadow passes over the bed quilt. From the window side of the bed, a monster with four arms and spikes on its head rises and looms over Gaia and Crash. They scream and the monster screams as well and it got hit by a football and lands on the floor where small spiked toys stick into it's bottom. Crash laughs and then the lights come up to see a kid in bed is a robot and Ryan thinks it's not a Cybertronian but a simulation of a child being scared by a monster. The wall on the left rises up and they see more monsters watching them. The female monster sat at a desk talks and Ryan wonders how she hasn't noticed them. Crash heard that the monster is called Bile and the female goes over his mistake: leaving the door open. Bile guesses that leaving the door open is the worst mistake to be made cause it could let in a draft but a monster on six crab legs, Henry J. Waternoose III, says the correct answer is that it could let in a child. As Waternoose explains why they need scream to power they're homes and city, Gaia suddenly blows their cover. Crash tells the monsters to stay calm and not freak out. They explain they are here on a mission and will find James P. Sullivan if they have to. They spend the night at the factory. The next day/Going to Mike's and Sulley's house The next day, the gang heads to Mike and Sully's house. Crash knocks on the door and there is no answer. They open the door and find Deadpool drawing on the walls. Crash asks Deadpool what is he doing here and Deadpool answers by saying he arrived a bit early and decided to draw on the walls while he was waiting. Ryan used his magic to make Deadpool's drawings off the walls and onto some sheets of paper and Deadpool says "Or I could've used a drawing pad.". The 12th Doctor hands Deadpool a drawing pad. Ryan ask Cody why did Odette kiss him and Cody said "Well, Ryan, I think it's because of my brain.". Crash ask Cody what did his brain think and Cody says its just a habit. Work-out time/Heading to work Getting ready to scare/On the Scare Floor Trivia *The Skylanders, Flain (EG), Crash Bandicoot (EG), Sci-Mike, will be good guest stars in this film. * * * *During the chase scene, the scene from Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls is used in the film. * * * *Megatron, Ryalight Glimmer, Ryvine Sparkle,will work for Randall Boggs and Henry J. Waternoose III. * * * *A running gag throughout the movie is that whenever Deadpool sees Ryvine Sparkle he chases him with a death ray gun to try and kill him. Every time he succeeds, Ryvine is continuously revealed to have a healing factor. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Going to the Monster world *The next day/Going to Mike's and Sulley's house *Work-out time/Heading to work *Getting ready to scare/On the Scare Floor *Ryan and the gang meet Boo/Spying on Randall *At Harryhausen's/Boo reveals laughter is stronger than scream *Sully discovers Boo isn't dangerous/Ryan's sleepover with Boo *Making a disguise for Boo/ */ *Deadpool vs Ryvine: Round 1 * */ */ *Ryan rescues Boo/ * *Ryan and Gaia vs. Randall and Ryalight/ * *Randall's banishment with Mal * *Returning Boo home/ * * *Post Credits: Ryvine's and Flash Fire plans revenge *Outtakes and company play Songs *Legend of Everfree * *Everything is Awesome * *Under Our Spell *Friendship Burns Bright *No More Mr. Nice Guy *Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me * * * * * * *If I Didn't Have You Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Musical Films